Si je vous le disais, pourtant, que je vous aime
by Lilith-sama
Summary: One shot, spoiler Tome 7. Poudlard, 5ème année avant les examens : Severus change, grandit, et voit, impuissant, celle qu'il aime s'éloigner de lui...


Fanfic : Si je vous le disais, pourtant, que je vous aime...

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK. Rowling et le titre de la fic et les extraits entre guillemets proviennent du poème « A Ninon » de Musset (1837).

_Chère Lily,_

_Sans doute cette missive, quoi qu'elle te soit destinée, ne te parviendra-t-elle jamais. Je n'ai pas, pour te la remettre, le courage d'un Gryffondor, et, d'ailleurs, dans le cas présent, il serait plus approprié de parler d'une stupide témérité. Si toutefois tu poses un jour les yeux sur ce parchemin, je te supplie de comprendre qu'il est des occasions où l'esprit n'est plus maître du cœur, où la passion prend le pas sur la raison. _

_L'objet de cette lettre, le voici : Je t'aime. Des mots qui jamais ne franchiront mes lèvres et que pourtant mes yeux te disent à chaque instant. Des mots qui seraient bien trop banals, qui ont été bien trop souvent prononcés de manière factice pour pouvoir décrire ce que j'éprouve pour toi, qui ont perdu la magie du doux bonheur que je ressens quand je vois ta silhouette glisser dans les couloirs, de l'émoi dans lequel me plonge chacune de nos conversations, chacune de tes paroles... Des mots que je ne dirais jamais avant tout parce que je ne suis que trop obscur, que trop insignifiant pour mériter davantage d'attention de ta part... Une attention de laquelle je ne suis que trop indigne... _

_Dès le jour où j'ai croisé la lumière de tes yeux, ma morne et misérable existence, confinée dans une chambre sordide Impasse du Tisseur a pris un sens nouveau, et je me suis pris lors de nos conversations enfantines à croire au bonheur. Et j'ai eu raison : les années que je passe à te côtoyer sont les plus touchantes et les plus belles que j'ai vécues et que je vivrais jamais. Je peux l'affirmer du haut de mes quinze ans : tu es est restera la personne la plus marquante que j'aie, que j'aurais rencontrée. _

_Tu es belle, Lily, mais il y a bien plus que cela : ta beauté n'est pas de même nature que celle des autres, qui se limite à l'harmonie du visage et des formes, ta beauté semble rayonner de tout ton être, elle transparaît dans le son de tes rires cristallins, dans le velours de ta voix, dans la gentillesse de tes paroles, dans l'apaisement qu'elles procurent. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle fait de toi un être surnaturel, te conférant une condition au dessus de celle du commun des mortels. Si d'autres comme Bellatrix ou Narcissa Black ont une beauté indéniable, certes, mais malsaine, vénéneuse, comme celle d'une belladone ou d'une ciguë, la tienne serait celle d'une de ces plantes ne poussant que sur des rochers escarpés et tellement rares qu'on interdit de les cueillir._

_Néanmoins, je le sais, je sens que ce bonheur indicible va bientôt me fermer ses portes. Déjà, c'est à la fin de cette année que nous allons passer nos BUSEs et, ensuite, il ne nous restera plus que deux ans, deux malheureuses années que je vois déjà s'enfuir comme l'eau coulant entre les doigts alors que j'essaie vainement de m'en saisir. Car je vois bien que tu t'éloigne de moi, que, de plus en plus souvent, tu adresses à tes amis des sourires d'excuse, des sourires gênés alors que nous allons nous promener au bord du lac, alors que nous travaillons ensemble. Un poète moldu écrivit un jour « j'aime, et rien ne le dit ; j'aime et seul je le sais ; / Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère ma souffrance ; / Et j'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance, / Mais non pas sans bonheur – je vous vois, c'est assez ». Et ce bonheur-là, le seul qui m'étais permis, va bientôt m'être arraché. Je vois que tu t'éloignes irrémédiablement de moi, que tu t'intéresses à d'autres garçons plus séduisants, peut-être aussi plus brillants que moi... Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus que ces deux années pour me résoudre à te perdre, et que ne donnerais-je pas pour ne pas te perdre ! Mais crois-moi, Lily, cet arrogant Potter, son ami Black et les autres ne sont pas dignes de toi, eux non plus..._

_Si tu savais ce qu'il m'en coûte de me taire, de ne pas t'importuner, t'infliger davantage ma présence que tu semble de plus en plus tolérer qu'apprécier... Parfois, j'aimerais avoir le courage de me sacrifier et de te laisser partir, de ne plus m'imposer puisque tu sembles ne plus le désirer... Pourtant, inlassablement, je souffre quand nous sommes trop longtemps séparés, et mes belles résolutions s'estompent comme une aquarelle abandonnée à un orage... Pardonne-moi, Lily, pardonne-moi mon égoïsme, pardonne-moi mon amour qui ne pourrais que t'indisposer si tu en prenais un jour connaissance... _

_Souvent, je rêve d'un hypothétique monde où j'aurais le droit de caresser ton cou, d'effleurer tes lèvres, de te prendre dans mes bras... avant de me dire que je n'en ai pas le droit, que je ne peux pas, que je ne dois pas m'abuser avec des songes qui ne peuvent m'apporter que des désillusions et des espoirs brisés, des souffrances pires encore que celles que j'ai rencontrées Impasse du Tisseur._

_Aussi resterais-je ton ami tant que tu le désireras, tant que ma présence ne te semblera pas trop insupportable. Mes lèvres resteront scellées comme les secrets des magies anciennes, mes paroles encore moins perceptibles que le chant des étoiles qui s'éloignent chaque jour davantage de nous, comme tu t'éloignes chaque jour davantage de moi. Tant que tu le voudras bien, je serais un ami fidèle à tes côtés, tu ne sauras rien de tout ceci et je pourrais écrire, moi aussi « Je viens, sans rien en dire/ M'asseoir sous votre lampe et causer avec vous/ Votre voix, je l'entends, votre air, je le respire / Et vous pouvez douter, deviner et sourire / Vos yeux ne verront pas de quoi m'être moins doux »._

_Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu n'aies jamais cette lettre entre les mains. Si un jour c'est le cas, je t'en prie, essaie de me pardonner._

_Ton dévoué, _

_Severus._

Non, lui non plus « n'était pas né pour ce bonheur suprême / De mourir dans ses bras et de vivre à ses pieds » songea-t-il douloureusement.

L'adolescent leva sa plume. Ce n'était pas la première lettre qu'il écrivait à Lily... Et celle-ci, comme les autres, finirait en cendres dans la cheminée du dortoir. S'adresser de manière indirecte à Lily le soulageait bien plus que d'écrire sa peine dans un journal. Et il s'adressait souvent à elle, à tout le moins dans son esprit. Il vivait chaque scène deux fois : une fois, réellement, et une autre fois, lorsque, dans sa tête, il en faisait le récit à la jeune sorcière.

Il songea avec nostalgies aux moments où, dans son enfance, il était fier d'expliquer à Lily ce qu'était le monde de la sorcellerie, ses règles, ses coutumes – ses absurdités, aussi – et sa beauté. Dans ces moments-là, l'émerveillement qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la petite fille suffisait à le gonfler d'orgueil d'appartenir à ce monde qu'elle admirait... Aujourd'hui il se sentait nerveux, il avait peur de la blesser, peur de lui parler, peur de lui déplaire...

Et pourtant une fois qu'il s'était lancé, il oubliait sa peur, il oubliait son infériorité manifeste, et il savourait le bonheur d'être en face d'elle, de la contempler...

Il soupira.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle semble intéressée par Potter et ses acolytes, encore qu'elle dise le contraire ? Encore qu'elle pense le contraire, d'ailleurs, car même si elle réalisait la cruauté, la stupidité de Potter, Severus, lui, voyait bien que malgré tout cela elle était attirée par lui, sans s'en rendre compte. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder Lily s'éloigner de plus en plus...

Il sursauta en entendant la pendule du dortoir sonner et leva les yeux vers cette horreur richement décorée qu'avait amenée Nott de la demeure familiale. Les anciennes familles de sorciers, pour puissantes qu'elles soient, n'avaient pas toujours un sens du décorum très développé, mais tenaient à éblouir les autres par le biais de signes extérieurs de richesse. Pitoyable... songea-t-il avant de se lever et de rassembler ses affaires.

A cette heure-là, il pourrait peut-être voir Lily à la bibliothèque...

--

Severus et la jeune fille marchaient côte à côte dans la brise de fin d'automne. La longue chevelure rousse de Lily flottait dans le vent, mouvante, changeante, hypnotisante comme les flammes, tranchant avec son élégante cape d'hiver aux attaches d'argent. Mais Severus s'empressa de détourner les yeux de ce spectacle fascinant et les posa sur le lac, où une fine couche de glace s'était formée durant la nuit.

- « Sev' ?

- Mmh ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieux. » demanda la jeune fille, levant ses grands yeux verts sur son ami.

Il sourit. Si, pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

-« Ça va. » lui répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade autour du lac sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas pourtant un de ces silences lourds et pesants, qui s'installent lorsque l'on a rien à dire. Ils appréciaient tous les deux ces silences, comme si c'était une autre manière de communiquer, incomprise des autres. D'ailleurs ce qui les liait était voué à être incompris des autres, qui n'étaient pas capables de comprendre comment une Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvaient s'entendre. Et encore moins, s'ils l'avaient su, qu'un Serpentard puisse avoir besoin d'une Gryffondor.

- « Veux-tu venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ? C'est le week-end prochain. » Elle songea que cette formulation ne laissait guerre le choix à son interlocuteur, et s'empressa d'ajouter : « Enfin... si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. »

Il sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues, et pria intérieurement Merlin pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais, au-delà de cela, il senti une joie intense l'emplir. Oui, il avait prévu de faire quelque chose, mais quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien avoir suffisamment d'importance pour décliner une invitation de Lily Evans ?

- « Bien sûr ! » Sans qu'il l'ait voulu, son sourire, cette fois, était éclatant. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit. « On... On se retrouvera ici, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Entendu ! » lui répondit-elle joyeusement. « Mais ne sois pas en retard, alors ! Ou je t'obligerais à me préparer toi-même une potion pour guérir le rhume que j'aurais attrapé en t'attendant ! » Elle riait, et il rit à son tour. C'était si bon, si doux, c'était tellement agréable... Ces moments-là étaient tellement plus agréables que la joie farouche, tellement moins raffinée, qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se plongeait dans les abîmes de la magie noire...

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, Severus beaucoup plus détendu. Il fit certaines remarques ironiques à propos de certains élèves – sans mentionner toutefois les « sujets » qui fâchaient – et à propos de certains professeurs, et la fit rire plusieurs fois. Elle était l'une des seules à apprécier son humour... Ses camarades de dortoir étaient trop limités par leur intelligence pour apprécier le sarcasme et les autres appréciaient davantage les formes d'humour plus grossières. Celui de Potter, par exemple.

A l'heure du dîner, ils se séparèrent. Il regarda LiLy s'éloigner vers la Grande Salle, lui faisant un signe de la main et lui criant « à samedi ! ». Puis elle se retourna. Il continua à la fixer jusqu'au moment où elle franchi la porte, songeur. Une phrase que sa mère lui avait dit, alors qu'il était enfant, lui revint alors à l'esprit.

_Le bonheur n'existe pas, Severus. N'y crois pas. Sinon, tu souffriras. Beaucoup._

Si, finalement, le bonheur existait.

Il s'appelait Lily.

--

Les pas des deux adolescents laissaient des traces dans la neige. Severus voulait savourer de ce moment : c'était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient été chez Honeydukes faire quelques emplettes ; Lily avait finalement renoncé, avec tristesse, à acheter des confiseries enchantées à sa sœur. Pétunia, si jalouse de sa sœur en ce qui concernait les pouvoirs magiques, avait finalement rejeté ce monde avec violence – Lily y compris – quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en faire partie. Mais elle en avait pris pour ses parents et ne désespérait pas de trouver un cadeau à Pétunia. Severus, lui, se demandait bien ce qu'il allait offrir à Lily pour Noël...

Ils continuèrent, en riant, en direction des Trois Balais. Une bierraubeurre serait parfaite pour terminer la journée, à moins que... Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux élèves qui s'engouffraient dans la petite boutique de photos. L'invention de la photographie n'était pas récente, mais les sorciers venaient de s'approprier cette trouvaille moldue en inventant une nouvelle potion pour développer des photographies où les personnages se mouvaient.

- « Tu... Tu voudrais essayer de prendre une photo avec moi ? » Il s'était efforcé de prendre un ton décontracté, un air léger et désinvolte, mais il avait, sans savoir pourquoi, l'impression que cette tentative avait échoué. Il ajouta, comme pour se justifier : « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce que les photos sorcières donnaient. Enfin, si, dans la gazette, mais bon...»

Joyeusement, la jeune fille s'avança vers la boutique.

- « D'accord ! » lui répondit-elle. « Mais tu n'en as jamais pris avec... » elle hésita. Ce n'était pas la peine de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis, juste avant Noël. « tes autres amis ? »

Il secoua la tête.

- « Non. Ils... Ils sont un peu stupides vis-à-vis des inventions moldues, même adaptées aux sorciers ». Il se sentit gêné. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés, et, galamment, il lui ouvrit la porte : « Après vous, Princesse ! ».

Elle rit, et il en fut soulagé. Peut-être serait-elle moins amusée si elle savait ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit en l'appelant princesse, mais il doute qu'elle y pensé. Le surnom de _Prince de sang-mêlé_ qu'il s'était donné n'existait que pour lui.

Il regarda la pièce d'un ait gêné en constatant que la plupart des gens qui faisaient la queue pour se faire prendre en photo étaient des couples qui, au mieux, se tenaient la main, au pire se tenaient enlacés comme des anguilles. Répugnant.

Une petite voix lui dit que la jalousie n'était pas totalement étrangère à cette répugnance, mais il refusa de l'écouter.

Quand vint leur tour, il se senti nerveux. Quelle attitude prendre sur la photo ? Quelle attitude les autres prenaient-ils avec leurs amis ? Il n'était qu'un ami, après tout... Son meilleur ami, à une époque, même s'il doutait occuper encore cette place dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Finalement, il décida de ne pas la toucher, mais de se tenir très près d'elle. Il essaya de sourire à l'objectif, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise dans le regard entendu que le photographe lui lançait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient descendus de l'estrade. Il s'en sentait soulagé mais heureux : à la rentrée, il aurait une photo de Lily.

--

- « On est le neuf janvier, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SEVERUS ! ». Il sursauta, car la jeune fille, voulant ménager un effet de surprise, était arrivée sans bruit derrière lui. Oh ! Lily. Elle y avait pensé. Une fois de plus, le rouge lui monta aux joues. « J'ai passé toute la pause à te chercher, où étais-tu ? »

Il était avec Lucius Malfoy (1), mais Severus doutait sérieusement que la jeune fille apprécia davantage cette compagnie que celle de Mulciber ou d'Avery. Mais le temps qu'il cherche, une excuse, elle lui mis un paquet dans les mains.

- « Tiens, en tout cas ! » lui donna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « J'espère que ça te plaira, même si c'est un peu original, comme cadeau. » Ils entendirent le signal annonçant le début des cours. « Bon, tu l'ouvriras plus tard... Au fait ! J'ai été chercher la photo, voici ton double ! »

- « M... Merci beaucoup ! » fit-il avec empressement, avant de lui faire la bise. Cette tradition française avait beaucoup de bon...

-« De rien ! Bon, je dois filer, j'ai botanique ! A bientôt ! »

Il dû résister pendant tout le cours d'Histoire de la magie pour ouvrir son précieux cadeau, et regardait souvent dans son sac, comme pour s'assurer qu'il y était encore. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, Binns se décida enfin à terminer son cours et Severus se précipita dans son dortoir pour l'ouvrir.

Le dortoir était vide, ce qui ne l'étonnait que peu : comme d'habitude, ses camarades s'étaient précipités sur le repas comme les retenues sur Potter. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'a lui, son trésor ne regardait pas les autres.

Il y trouva un... un œuf ? Pourquoi Lily lui avait-elle offert un œuf ? ainsi qu'un petit mot :

_Severus,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir. Attention, il ne s'agit pas d'un œuf ordinaire ! Il grandira de la manière qui te convient le mieux, pour s'accorder à ta personnalité. (Ce qui signifie – j'ai demandé au vendeur – qu'il ne prendra pas nécessairement la forme d'un oiseau ou même d'un ovipare !).  
J'ai pensé que ce genre de compagnie serait plus agréable que celle de tes camarades de dortoir...  
Garde le pour dormir, pour qu'il puisse grandir._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Lily._

Il tourna l'œuf dans ses mains. Effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air d'un œuf ordinaire : de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche, il était blanc, sans aucune marque distinctive. Pas de taches de couleurs, pas de fissures. Et il avait l'impression qu'une douce magie s'en échappait. L'œuf attendait.

Il sourit. Evidement, que ne ferait pas Lily pour le détourner de ces amis qu'elle n'aimait pas ! Mais il était tout de même touché par l'attention.

Il plaça l'œuf sous son oreiller et contempla pour la énième fois la photo que la jeune fille lui avait donnée en même temps que son cadeau. Sur cette photo, elle était radieuse, et lui lui jetait souvent de brefs coups d'œil. Au temps pour la discrétion.

Il fit un geste de sa baguette, prononça une formule que lui seul pouvait entendre et un cadre en verre sorti de sa valise. Il était vide, lui aussi attendait. Alors il prit la photo et la mis dans le cadre, mis le cadre et la lettre dans sa table de nuit et prononça un enchantement pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas en son absence. Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais, comme disent les moldus, « prudence est mère de sûreté ».

C'est le cœur léger qu'il pris ses affaires de potions avant de se diriger vers les cachots de Slughorn.

Comme il le regretterait bien plus tard, les cours de potions étaient communs entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards.

--

Il se réveilla après avoir fait un rêve étrange. Pas désagréable à proprement parler, mais vraiment singulier. Comme s'il avait été dans le noir et qu'une voix inconnue lui avait posé tout un tas de questions sur lui-même. Mais il avait oublié quelles elles étaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la legillimencie ; il maîtrisait trop bien cet art pour ne pas en être certain. Visiblement, ce n'était pas de la magie noire non plus.

- « Miawou »

Un minuscule chaton se tenait dans son lit, ses grands yeux curieux le regardant.

Verts.

D'accord. C'était l'œuf de Lily qui lui avait posé toutes ces questions pendant la nuit. Et effectivement, l'animal qui en était sorti était diablement attendrissant. Il avait les yeux verts de Lily, et son poil était roux, du même roux que les cheveux de Lily. Visiblement, ses réponses aux questions de l'œuf avaient dû tourner autour de la jeune fille.

Il soupira. Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder en face, maintenant ? Et comment allait-elle réagir quand elle verrait le chat ?

Il grogna, songeant que les choses auraient été plus simples si il était de sorti de cet œuf une chauve souris, animal auquel tout le monde le comparaissait.

Bah, après tout, il n'aurait qu'à prononcer un sort pour rendre le pelage du chat noir si Lily voulait le voir.

Il grogna à nouveau et se rendormi, le chat lové contre sa poitrine.

Il avait raison de ne pas se tourmenter à propos de cette question car il s'aperçu dès le lendemain matin qu'il était le seul à voir le chat.

--

On trouvait des choses intéressantes à la bibliothèque, même sans toucher aux livres de la Réserve. Mais bien sûr, pour cela, il fallait savoir où chercher. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Severus Rogue.

-« Tiens tu vois, le garçon, là-bas ? A côté de la fenêtre.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Eh bien, c'est lui, _Snivellus_ ! »

Ne rien dire. Ne pas se mettre en colère. Sinon ce serait encore lui qui allait en pâtir. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, et il savait tirer leçon de ses erreurs.

« Severus, tu n'as rien entendu » tenta-t-il de se dire. Mais les deux voix féminines reprenaient :

-« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire l'autre jour en parlant de ses cheveux ! » pouffa l'une. « Je ne suis pas sûre que les réserves de shampoing de toutes les filles de Poudlard suffiraient à leur donner une apparence acceptable ! »

Sa copine gloussa.

-« Bah, tu n'en sais rien, si ça se trouve c'est juste qu'il élève une colonie de limaces dans son lit ! La nuit, elles se promènent sur sa tête...

- Beuark ! Tu es dégoûtante, Mary ! » mais le ton de sa voix démontrait qu'au contraire, elle appréciait plutôt les paroles de son amie.

Ne. Pas. Utiliser. La. Magie. Noire. Surtout. Pas. Ici.

Fais. Comme. Si. Tout. Cela. T'Etait. Indifférent.

-« Quand je pense qu'il ose s'attaquer à James et Sirius ! » reprit-elle

-« Mais attend ce n'est pas le pire ! » reprit Mary Macdonald. « Tu sais pour qui il a le béguin ?

- Dans son cas il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le calamar géant ! Et encore je ne suis pas sûre...

- Lily Evans ! Comme si il avait une chance... »

Elles pouffèrent toutes deux, avant de s'éloigner.

Severus sentit une main sur son épaule. Quoi, qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait encore ? Il leva un regard blessé vers le propriétaire de la main. Ah. Lucius.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Elles sont stupides. » Le blond avait toujours cette voix rassurante, quand il parlait à Severus. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, comme pour lui témoigner son estime, et eut un sourire vaguement carnassier en regardant les deux adolescentes s'enfuir. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Même stupides, elles comprendront très vite qu'il n'est pas dans leur intérêt de recommencer. Passe une bonne journée malgré tout, Severus. » Il jeta un regard appréciateur à la page à laquelle Severus avait ouvert son livre. « Très intéressant. Bonne lecture.»

Il sortit d'un pas souple de la bibliothèque.

--

Lucius avait déjà pris cette habitude de ne pas faire de choses illégales... quand il risquait de se faire prendre. Aussi ne fit-il rien de lui-même pour effrayer la dénommée Mary Macdonald et son idiote de copine. Mais il avait autour de lui tout un cercle d'aspirants mangemorts – lui-même en était déjà un, ayant reçu sa Marque peu après sa majorité – qui respecteraient son autorité. Les mangemorts se devaient de s'aider les uns les autres, au moins pour les choses importantes. Ou au moins, ils l'auraient dû, et Lucius avait de l'affection pour le petit Rogue.

Mulciber s'en chargerait. Il avait une idée sur la manière d'effrayer cette petite écervelée, et Lucius lui faisait entièrement confiance – pour ce genre de tâche à tout le moins. La fille arriva. Enfin.

Caché derrière un pilier, il observait son protégé.

- « Mesopraso ! (2)» prononça Mulciber. Un ver de la taille d'un index apparut sous la peau de la fille, qui aurait hurlé si l'aspirant mangemort n'avait pas prononcé un autre sort pour l'empêcher de proférer un son. « Ecoute moi bien, sale Sang-de-bourbe. Ne t'avise pas à traîner à nouveau un Serpentard dans la boue, ou tu en auras bien plus d'un sous la peau, c'est compris ? »

La fille hocha la tête, terrifiée.

-« Parfait ». Il leva sa baguette, et le ver disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » gronda le préfet de Gryffondor.

-« Mais rien » susurra Mulciber. « Je discutait juste avec mon amie Mary, n'est pas, Mary ? »

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête. Si ce Lupin espérait les avoir aussi facilement...

- « Donc, il n'y a pas de problèmes. » conclu-t-il. « A bientôt, Mary » dit-il avec un regard plein de menaces avant de repartir vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Lucius, lui, était resté à son poste, au cas où le préfet de Gryffondor se montrerait un peu trop curieux.

- « Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'as rien fait ? » Mais la fille qui avait trop peur des représailles – quelle piètre Gryffondor elle faisait ! – se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le préfet de Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air triste et Lucius quitta silencieusement son pilier.

--

Rogue avait été prévenu par Lucius que la fille avait compris la leçon, et en avait ressenti une sorte de soulagement. Mais il senti poindre une pointe de regret lorsque Mulciber lui donna les détails de l'histoire. Déjà que Lily n'appréciait pas ses amis, alors que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il était – sans l'avoir demandé – à l'origine d'une des manifestations de magie noire dans l'école...

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille rousse était venue lui faire des reproches à propos de ses amitiés – et cela sans même connaître la moitié de ce qui s'était passé dans ce couloir...

- « Pourquoi traînes-tu encore avec eux, Sev ? »

Ils marchaient dans la cour du château, Severus marchant de plus en plus rapidement, comme si son agacement à voir les précieux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble gâchés par ce type de discutions pouvait s'en trouver amoindri. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

- « Ils sont aussi mes amis. Je... Je suis désolé, Lily, mais tu ne devrais pas me faire ce genre de reproches. ». Mal à l'aise, il reprit, en mettant davantage de reproche qu'il n'en aurait voulu dans son ton : « Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non ? »

- « C'est _vrai_, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour ? »

Il la regarda s'adosser à un pilier. Oh, oui, il le savait, et il en savait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus qu'elle à ce sujet. Mais Avery, Mulciber avec qui il partageait son dortoir et les autres aspirants mangemorts étaient les seuls, Lily mise à part, à ne pas se moquer de lui, devant ou derrière lui, et à essayer d'empêcher les autres d'en faire autant. Bien qu'ils n'y soient pas parvenus contre les Maraudeurs.

Ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, la manière dont Lucius lui avait parlé lors de cet incident à la bibliothèque, le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aie hésité à faire ce qu'ils avaient fait et même à en aire davantage s'il faudrait... Non, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Il détestait cela, et savait qu'il lui faudrait longtemps avant de s'en pardonner, mais il lui menti.

Parce que cette fois, c'est lui qui ne voulait pas être abandonné.

- « Ce n'était rien » assura-t-il. « Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus... » Il doutait qu'elle le croie, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

- « C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle... ».

Tristement, il se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre la fascination qu'il avait pour la magie noire. Pour la grandeur. Les autres Gryffondor lui avaient bien fait la leçon...

- « Et tout ce que Potter font avec ses copains ? » Son visage se colora, sa rancoeur ayant pris le dessus. Ce qui permettrait de détourner la conversation...

- « Qu'est ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Rien, évidement, songea-t-il. Encore que s'il n'avait pas commencé à se moquer ouvertement de lui, incitant les autres, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu à ce lier avec des gens que Lily détestait... (3)

--

Quoi qu'il arrive, il garderait le chat qu'elle lui avait offert, qu'il était le seul à voir.

Le chat qui avait ses yeux et une fourrure rousse.

Il ignorait s'il était mâle ou femelle, mais il choisit tout de même de l'appeler Lily.

--

(1) : Je sais, dans DH, il est indiqué que, quand Sev' est entré à Poudlard, Lucius était déjà préfet, et ce n'est pas logique qu'il soit encore à Poudlard. Mais comme la série HP ne donne pas beaucoup d'indications à propos des autres mangemorts, je ne sais pas trop lesquels pourraient exercer un pouvoir de fascination sur lui. Au temps pour l'erreur...

(2) : De mesoparasite : parasite localisé dans une cavité de l'hôte communiquant avec l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas été chercher très loin, je sais...

(3) : Je suppose que tout le monde reconnaît la scène de DH...

Voilà ! Euh... Fini . Comme c'est un one-shot, il n'y aura pas de suite mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'une petite review ne ferait pas plaisir... Enfin je dis ça comme ça... Au passage, je m'excuse pour les paragraphes beaucoup plus nombreux que je l'avais souhaité, mais apparement le logiciel de ffnet n'accepte pas qu'on revienne à la ligne sans entammer un nouveau paragraphe... Si quelqu'un peut éclairer ma lanterne à ce sujet, je lui en serais réconaissante !


End file.
